


Did you memorize your lines?

by courfeyferre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyferre/pseuds/courfeyferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, yeah, it's my first fanfic and english is not my first language so there will be A LOT of mistakes so i'm sorry please don't kill me<br/>oh, by the record, the song used is the graveyard near the house, by the airborne toxic event.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy it and leave some feedback, even if it's negative.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Did you memorize your lines?

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, it's my first fanfic and english is not my first language so there will be A LOT of mistakes so i'm sorry please don't kill me  
> oh, by the record, the song used is the graveyard near the house, by the airborne toxic event.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and leave some feedback, even if it's negative.

The silence of the room was broken by panting breath of Enjolras. Grantaire sighed. He knew what was coming next. Leaving his sketchbook on the table, he went towards to the bed, taking Enjolras to his arms. The blonde opened his eyes, beady, even the half-light Grantaire could see the pinkish attenuated in their cheekbones. The Brown kept him there, in his arms, as he stroked his face, eventually wiping tears that insisted on rolling his eyes .  
"Calm down, Apollo. It was just a nightmare. " Whispered finally Grantaire. Enjolras sank in R's chest, trembling.  
With each passing month, the situation had become more frequent. He hoped that, with time, Enjolras could recover the incident. In return, he seemed to lose more each day the color of life. Somehow, Grantaire felt guilty for not seeing any improvement.  
The Brown stroked his hair disheveled while, at any time, he runs away from his arms.  
"Taire... " this time who broke the silence was Enjolras - by almost imperceptible it was his speech. The blonde had to admit that he feel more secure in his arms.  
The whole problem was fear. After that incident, Enjolras felt fear for the first time. The fear of rape, destruction, abandonment... What happened, it left marks and as much as he try remember how Grantaire love him, he could not turn his mind to how much he loved Grantaire. The possibility of being abandoned by R make the whole situation became more difficult to handle.  
Enjolras away the face of breast Grantaire, watching him, without even taking his eyes for a second.  
And then Grantaire realized.  
The subtext of his gaze hid words that seemed to get lost in the way of his lips.  
"Darling , will you be kind ? Will you be a good man and stay behind throught it all?"  
 And all the words that went through his mind, Brown even had to think twice to decide his response.  
"I'll defy everyone and love you still, I will carry you with me up every hill. "  
It was his turn to respond with an exchange of glances. The same exchanging glances that they have done since the first time they met, in Musain years ago. The same exchange of glances that brought them there. Together.   
"It may be better to move on, and to let life just carry on. 'Cause it 's better to love whether you win or lose or die and I will love you 'til I die."  
He could have sworn I saw a smile on the lips of Enjolras - even if short. The smile lasted a short time until their lips together in a kiss.  
He had only said what until then was stuck in his heart.


End file.
